


Not Another Jaffa Joke

by Butterfly



Series: Sandstorms [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has news, Jack has fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Jaffa Joke

On the left, Jack had a typical example of a well-made robe, not a thread wasted or out of place. On the right? He had what looked like a dirty pile of rags.

He'd been at this thing for three years now, and anything he made still looked like crap. At least he wasn't as bad at it as Samantha, though.

She kept forgetting that people had arms.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said. Jack barely twitched, almost used to the way Teal'c could creep up behind him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, turning around to get a good look at the guy, who seemed pretty damn pale for Teal'c. He'd spent the last week arguing about something with Daniel, who sometimes looked close to being ruffled by whatever it was. Had to be something huge, because nothing seemed to faze that man.

"I feel that I should inform you that I have persuaded Daniel Jackson to kill me," Teal'c said, his face as calm as it always was.

"What?" Jack said, sharp and surprised.

Teal'c didn't answer, giving Jack the smallest of nods before he turned and walked away.

Did he want Jack to follow him? Was this some sick joke? Something that Daniel thought would be funny?

If he went and asked Daniel about it, would the man actually talk to him or would he just brush him off like he did most days? Would he finally see the guy laugh or, hell, just crack a smile?

"Hey, I could use a hand, here." That was Samantha's voice, high and slightly nasal, but so fucking sweet. So real. And there she was, just coming over the rise, weighed down with fabric for more attempts at robes.

He'd go talk to Daniel later.

Jack hopped up and walked over to take some of the load. Her bright eyes met his over the pile of cloth, and Jack could feel himself light up. God, looking into her eyes was like staring into a lake, alive and clear. Like the one he'd had near a cabin, in another lifetime, before he'd lost Charlie or Sara.

Like home.

 __

the end


End file.
